No One Will Know
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: A Severus se le daba bien ser cortante y seductor, a Hermione le parecía deporte nacional hablar de más y hacer las cosas sin pensar. Pero cuando a uno le fallaba la memoria, y a la otra el corazón lo peor que pudieorn hacer fue comenzar a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Porque de las mordidas y marcas debajo de la ropa no se puede hablar…
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Graciosamente a mi monótona vida llego una oportunidad de diversión garantizada, tuve una "Pijama Cibernética" con **Rainbow** quien tan amable me presto la atención que merecía después de que nadie me la ha puesto en días. Mientras su estéreo esperaba a reproducir un montón de canciones, nos centramos en una sola y comenzamos a platicar. A dar ideas y surgió esto, tan tonto, alocado y sin posible éxito, eso ya quedara a decisión de ustedes pero en fin…

El tiempo paso muy rápido, ya son vacaciones (o por lo menos aquí LOL), es verano y en las mañanas el sol achicharra, en la tarde llueve y en la noche hace frio. ¿Haya con ustedes como anda el clima? Espero mejor que el de México, hablando de mi país ya fueron las elecciones por culpa de eso lloro, lloro mucho en las noches LOL jajaja. (¿Aquí no debo de hablar de política verdad? XD Diablos, no me demanden aparte pues ya no se puede hacer nada LOL solo quiero hacer platica…)

Ya no los entretendré más pero si daré unos tediosos anuncios. **Rainbow** continuara con sus historias, en algún momento ahorita no tiene cabeza para mucho anda de loca, pero en fin. Yo comenzare a subir cosas a partir de aquí así que ya saben, las dos tenemos nuestra firma. Dense una vueltita por nuestro perfil aquellos despistados que aun no se enteran que **Imperfect Lover** es ahora "**Rainbow_Pain**" una cuenta compartida por dos psicópatas, **Rainbow** es la original **Pain** es la arrimada xD

Ya, ya me callo. Disfruten de esta loca cosa que llamamos Fanfiction, pórtense mal, cuídense y muchísimas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: N**ada nos pertenece, lamentablemente aún sueño con que algún día comprare la franquicia Harry Potter y seré tremendamente feliz, mi compañera aún piensa que Severus Snape la ama tanto que se declara él mismo de su propiedad. Sueños Guajiros. Solo nos pertenece la historia que leerán a continuación…

* * *

**No One Will Know**

**( N**adie** L**o** S**abra**)**

―Muchacho, hemos llegado…― Albus Dumbledore salió lo más rápido que pudo de la chimenea cuando las llamas verdes de la Red Flú se habían extinguido por fin.― ¡¿Hijo, me escuchaste?

A sus espaldas aún atrapada en la humareda de polvo que se había levantado con el apagar de las llamas, Minerva McGonagall luchaba por tomar aún que fuera una bocanada de aire. Dumbledore rio suavemente ante la escena, le había caído a la mente un recuerdo de una de sus tantas aventuras; volvió a girarse, contemplando la desordenada y empolvada casa. Ésta hacía honor a los posibles 8 meses en los que su respectivo dueño no la había habitado y mucho menso visitado, hizo un leve mohín cuando había calculado que ya había pasado un minuto…

― ¡Muchacho, hemos llegado!― Minerva pudo escuchar a la claridad, entre su tos y la de su acompañante, de la potente voz del anciano director. También pudo identificar a la perfección el tono de inocente burla que había utilizado, y si era cierto todo lo que le había platicado sobre lo irritable que estaba el ocupante de esa casa suponía que en cualquier momento le gritaría un improperio y un serio "¡Cállate, perra!" sin importar que ella estuviera presente.

―Albus es posible que se moleste…― McGonagall había salido de la chimenea, dando algunos pasos dudosos ante el crujir de la madera. De vez en cuando daba pequeñas miradas asía la chimenea, que aún tiraba hollín y alguno que otro pedacito de piedra del acabado.

―Tonterías, Minerva, tonterías…―La indescifrable sonrisa de Albus, le implanto una duda en la boca del estomago prediciendo que en cualquier momento haría algo de lo más inmaduro.― ¡_Sonorus_!

Minerva se tapo los oídos, colocando sus manos de modo que cubrieran sus pequeñas orejas. De la chimenea emergía una pequeña queja y un gran pedazo del acabado de piedra caía inexplicablemente al piso, y entre todas esas acciones concluidas Dumbledore había inhalado el suficiente aire.

―¡SEVERUS SNAPE, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS? TIENES VISITAS Y TE ESPERAN!―

De la planta de arriba, se había escuchado un sonido seco acompañado de varías cosas cayendo al piso; después de aquello unos pasos apresurados de un tramo de algún pasillo y finalmente las escaleras. Rebelando al final del pasillo continúo a la sala donde se encontraban, un cabreado Severus Snape.

Minerva deseo reír al ver las fachas en las que el hombre venía, unos bóxer demasiado grandes a cuadros rojos y una playera blanca de cuello de "V" agujereada y manchada de algún líquido que no deseaba imaginar, color café.

― ¡¿Pero que mierda? ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, perra!― Dumbledore comenzó a reír a rienda suelta, ignorando los insultos del moreno. Severus no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.―Te escuche las dos primeras veces, deja de ser tan inmaduro hombre. Si no baje a la primera, y no conteste a la segunda ¿no te imaginaste que ni de putas iba a bajar?

―Oh muchacho, te mande varias lechuzas nunca me contestaste comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Y que mejor manera de cerciorarme de que estabas bien? Viniendo en persona a tu hogar y dándote un vistazo.― El tono paternal de Dumbledore le dio un sacudón al estómago de Snape, confundiéndolo con hambre.

―Sí no te conteste es que no estaba en casa desde hace varios _días_, descubrí un "centro de fiestas" a varias cuadras de este nido de ratas…― Minerva abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la sínica declaración, mientras Dumbledore borraba toda sonrisa de felicidad y en sus ojos se instalaba una mirada de preocupación.

―Te había dicho que no podías salir, es muy peligroso y más en tu condición…― Severus Snape soltó una altanera risotada mientras procedía a caminar a paso lento y despreocupado, casi rosando a lo vagabundo, asía lo que parecía ser la cocina. Casi al instante los pasos de Dumbledore, ella y unos terceros zapatos lo seguían.

― ¿Mi condición? A las mujeres les _parece interesante y hasta seducto_r no cualquiera tiene la mordida de una serpiente tan venenosa como ese gusano de Voldemort…― El moreno había utilizado un meloso tono que rosaba en lo obsceno, y sin más se había sentado de golpe en una silla de madera. Levantando una pequeña nubecilla de humo.

Dumbledore hizo un mohín, tomando asiento en una de las seis sillas que había entorno a la empolvada mesa de madera. Retiro el cojín que recubría el asiento y lo tiro al piso, haciendo aparecer también una pequeña nubecilla de polvo. Severus por lo tanto, había sacado su varita de un sitio que Minerva prefería no haber visto, moviéndola con gracia y provocando que la vieja nevera se abriera y sacara un contenedor de leche.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ha venido algo a tu mente?― Minerva había preguntando hartándose poco a poco, de que Dumbledore y Snape sólo hablaran de cosas de tan baja importancia. Severus se volvió hacia ella, con una malévola media sonrisa.

―No, solamente he tenido sueños. Borrosos, agitantes y poco probables, descarto secuelas de videncia pero si posibles recuerdos.― Albus pudo percibir el hiriente y poco educado tono que Severus había utilizado, al igual que Minerva frunció el ceño levemente.

― ¿Qué has soñado? ― Dumbledore estaba curioso, su pregunta había sido si bien dirigida a Snape pero soltada frente a la ventana. El moreno había sacado de una alacena un vaso que milagrosamente estaba limpio, se había servido un poco de leche y guardado el empaque de leche de nuevo en la nevera, con el uso de la magia.

―Nada importante…―Con un gesto demasiado despreocupado, se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo al vaso con leche. Luego se medio inclino en la mesa, mirando fijamente a Albus que, dado el movimiento de Severus le comenzó a mirar.― Por cierto, _perdí la memoria_ pero no soy estúpido…

Con un movimiento más brusco, violento y rápido, apunto a un lado de Minerva. Quien a punto de dar soltar un _Protego_, observo que el hechizo no iba dirigido para ella. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando la capa de invisibilidad callo al piso, y ante la vista de todos Hermione Granger quedo descubierta.

― ¿Quién es ella, y que hace aquí?―

La pregunta pareció tensar el ambiente, y Hermione no sabía donde meter la cabeza. Estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, no por ver en paños mejores a su profesor por así decirlo considerando que siempre lo veía atrapado en sus siempre negros trajes. Mucho menos por las anteriores declaraciones de que había estado varios días de fiesta y al parecer haber visitado la cama de varias mujeres; Si no porque, al escuchar la sencilla y atractiva pregunta "¿_Quién es ella_?" en tan sensual y grave voz se había imaginado que podía tener una pequeña oportunidad con su maestro de Pociones…

* * *

**H**asta aquí el inicio de esta rara historia. Ojala y le hayan entendido aun que sea un poquito, es el comienzo normal que este raro.

**O**jala y les haya gusta mucho o poquito, pero que les haya gustado .

**U**n Review por favor, súbanos el autoestima.

**N**os vemos luego, y gracias por leer…

**R**ainbow **& P**ain


	2. Propuestas que no se pueden negar

**Advertencias: E**ste fanfiction puede contener alteraciones en el cannon, no muy graves por que en realidad yo sé que ustedes desearon con todo su corazoncito que sus personajes no fueran vil mente asesinados por la pluma de Rowling. También contiene una que otra mala palabra LoL

* * *

**C**apitulo** II**

**Propuestas que no se pueden negar.**

Hermione miraba con una aparente tranquilidad toda la cocina, era quizá el cuarto más limpio de toda la casa. No había tanto polvo y el refrigerador estaba en servicio, la mesa y las sillas eran lo que dejaban mucho que desear. La castaña se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel hombre sin tocar una escoba o incluso, su propia varita. Sin más que mirar, levanto la cabeza frente a ella Minerva McGonagall le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lo más forzada la cual no le trajo ningún buen presentimiento, intentó darle el mismo gesto aún que claro el suyo, más sincero.

― ¿Y que, acaso nos vamos a quedar aquí por siempre?― La fuerte voz de Severus Snape le hizo dar un leve salto en su asiento. Dumbledore con toda la tranquilidad del mundo había depositado una delicada tacita en la polvorienta superficie de aquella mesa de madera.

―El tema sobre tu condición lo dejaremos para después. En lo que me quiero centrar el día de hoy es en el porqué de la presencia de la Señorita Granger…― Severus arqueó una ceja mirando detenidamente al anciano director.

―Supongo que es esta enana ¿verdad? ― Tanto Minerva como la castaña habían fruncido el ceño, en el rostro de Dumbledore una pequeñita sonrisa apareció.

―Sí bueno, ella pretende tomar un curso de pociones avanzadas con _el mejor pocionista_ _de estas últimas décadas. _A cambio claro de un completo y maravilloso servicio de enfermería…―Dumbledore entrelazo sus dedos, alternando su vista entre Hermione y Severus.

―No estas hablando enserio…―El moreno se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, el anciano mira cada movimiento del pocionista.―Albus, esta bien que no recuerde ni una mierda pero, no exageres. No estoy tan mal, no se me olvidara como respirar…―

―Son precauciones, Severus. El veneno de Nagini aún no sale por completo de tu sistema quien sabe que te pueda pasar, además es tu culpa, eres demasiado terco te pudiste haber quedado en San Mungo.―exclamó Minerva mirando con cierta sorna a Severus, como si parte de su desgracia le diera una gracia a la bruja.

―Oh por favor, no recordaba nada. Skeeter me asusto, comenzó a preguntar demasiadas estupideces y fue inevitable recordar como aparecer y decidí venir a casa.―esta vez Severus sonrió con sorna recordando como en dado momento había empujado a la rubia chismosa.

―Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, pero ya llegamos a un acuerdo. ―Severus se giro contrario, esperando que lo que fuera a decir Dumbledore no fuera una de sus usuales chocheras― Hermione se quedará aquí hasta el inicio de clases, te hará las curas necesarias y cuidara de ti. A cambio la señorita pide un trato digno y clases de pociones…―

―Señor yo tengo que volver a la Madriguera, allí están mis cosas. No lleva mucho tiempo desde que llegue allí…― Hermione comenzó a alternar la vista entre todos, como si de un perrito perdido se tratara.

La idea de quedarse con su profesor no le molestaba mucho, el atractivo visual que posiblemente recibiría le permitía dar más razones por las cuales quedarse. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que si el hombre no lo había decidido por cuenta propia y se comportaba de forma tan inmadura y posiblemente 20 veces más sínico, irónico y grosero sería una estadía en el mismísimo infierno.

― ¡Oh, de eso no te preocupes!― La jovial voz de Dumbledore le llamo la atención de sobre manera, tanto ella como el pelinegro se giraron a verlo con una mueca de estupefacción digna de recordar.― Tus cosas ya están empacadas, le he pedido a Molly ese pequeño favor y claro le he dicho que estarás conmigo. El tema acerca del profesor Snape debe permanecer en absoluto silencio ¿entendido?― Hermione asintió mecánicamente intentando analizar como es que la excusa que estuvo a punto de dar se fue por el caño.

―Que quede claro que sólo he aceptado esto porque será interesante, y la enana es muy _atractiva_―Minerva comenzó a asesinar a Snape con la mira ante el poco educado comentario, mientras la castaña atinaba a ponerse totalmente roja.

―Hermione, querida ve por tus cosas a la Madriguera, lo más seguro es que ya estén listas.― Hermione asintió levemente sonriendo lo más convincente que podía, con el color rojo aún en sus mejillas Severus reía mentalmente sabiendo que era muy fácil atormentar a la muchacha.

―Tomate el tiempo que necesites, _querida_. La casa y yo te estaremos esperando con ansias…― La sugerente voz de Snape hizo que Hermione tropezara en el instante en que estaba acomodando de nuevo la silla, la castaña estuvo casi segura de que McGonagall había articulado "Imbécil" o un insulto más fuerte bien dirigido para Snape.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un tortuoso sábado por la mañana, el viento helaba un poco la piel y en la casa de los Weasley todo mundo tenía hambre. El movimiento comenzaba a ser notable en la gran casa, en la cocina Ginny se molestaba en preparar la cantidad necesaria de huevos fritos y por otro lado, Luna Lovegood estaba preparando varias jarras, con leche y jugo de distintos sabores.

― ¡Que alguien vaya por Hermione!― El sonoro grito de Ronald Weasley se hizo escuchar por toda la plata baja― ¡Si la comida se acaba, no quiero que se esté quejando!

―Tan amable como siempre…―La desdeñosa mirada de su hermana menor le hizo callar, la joven pelirroja comenzó a repartir la comida de plato en plato.―Se útil y ve por Hermione, Sirius y Harry…

―Yo subiré por ellos, no tengo ningún problema…―Remus Lupin se levantó de su silla, cargando en brazos a un pequeño bebé de cabello azulado.― Guárdame un poco de comida…

―Por supuesto que sí, Remus.― Una vez que el castaño desapareció por las escaleras, Ginny se volvió asía su hermano con un evidente enojo― ¿Ves lo que haces, Billius? Sólo haces trabajar extra al pobre de Remus, pero ya veras…

― ¡Eres igual a mamá, él se ofreció amablemente!― Ron estuvo a punto de tomar el sartén que contenía una gran cantidad de huevo, cuando una cuchara le dio en la cabeza haciéndose sonar hueca.― ¡Oye, no te pases!

―Con lo que te he servido es suficiente, todavía faltan Harry, Sirius y Hermione. Y todavía tiene que alcanzar doble porción para Lupin.― Fred y George comenzaron a reír, mientras el menor de los varones Weasley se ponía del mismo tono de su cabello.

― ¡Pero miren quien apareció!― Molly Weasley comenzó a depositar varias jarras en la alargada mesa, mientras por las llamas de la Red Flú se extinguían y Hermione hacía acto de aparición ―Pensé que te quedaría ya haya, esta apunto de mandar tus maletas…

― ¿A dónde fuiste? ― pregunto Ron con la boca llena de comida, Hermione le dio una rápida mirada y negó imperceptiblemente.

―Eh, no. El profesor Dumbledore me mando por mis cosas, es que aún esta bastante ocupado. Al parecer no nos quedaremos en Hogwarts…―Hermione comenzó a maquinar lo más rápido posible, ideándose la perfecta mentira.

― ¿De que hablan?― Esta vez, Sirius y Harry habían hablado al unísono recibiendo las miradas de todos en el comedor.

―Hermione no pasara las vacaciones con nosotros, pero anden, anden, tomen asiento que la comida se enfría.―Sirius no dudo ni un momento en sentarse y servirse de una vez, mientras Harry Potter apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y miraba a Hermione con cierta sospecha.

― ¿Por qué no te quedaras?― Harry volvió a preguntar con un tono más serio.

―Estaré con Dumbledore, solicitó mi ayuda…― Hermione tomo asiento a lado de Neville quien le cabeceo en son de un "buenos días"― Si no les molesta, sólo desayunara y me retiro…

― ¿Ayuda con que?― Esta vez Sirius levanto la vista, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

―No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que era de carácter urgente. Estoy casi segura que es algo sobre Runas Mágicas…― Ginny deposito un plato con comida frente a Hermione, esta le sonrió y la castaña le devolvió el gesto.―

―Dijiste que no se quedarían en el castillo, ¿A dónde irán?― Ronald había hablado de nuevo, esta vez con la boca limpia.

―Voy a tratar de volver lo antes posible, creo que tengo bien merecido un descanso.― Ron gruño imperceptiblemente, mientras todos soltaban una pequeña risa ante el comentario de la castaña.

Hermione sonrió al ver tan mejorados a todos, se notaba que el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado que hace unos días. La guerra había finalizado hace unas semanas, y el tema estaba en boca de todos. En la casa se había rechazado toda edición del Profeta, y a Arthur Weasley se le había prohibido traer un periódico a la casa. Eran medidas que la mayoría debían de tomar, pues aquel periódico solo recordaba las muertes de varios compañeros y noticias lamentables. Por otro lado Harry Potter estaba de mucho mejor ánimo, sin ojeras en su rostro y una sonrisa pintada en su boca, al igual que muchos otros.

―Bueno, creo que lo mejor es retirarme no quiero llegar tarde…― Hermione se levanto lo más raído posible, no sin antes dejar su plato en el fregadero. A sus espaldas Ron había hecho la finta de entrar a la cocina para seguirla.

Hermione, miro por encima de su hombre como Ron le miraba fijamente a la nuca. De todo lo que había hecho en aquella guerra lo que más podía lamentar fue haber besado a Ronald no por el hecho, de que se hubiera arrepentido en dado momento de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él si no porque, el muchacho ya se creía un semental y en la pagina numero 12 del Profeta se hablaba de su relación con Lavader Brown, de nuevo…

―Oye Hermione, ¿Hasta cuando piensas ignorarme?― Ron se recargo en el marco de la amplia habitación, que la castaña compartía con las demás chicas.―Tenemos que hablar de _aquello_…

―Yo creo que hasta que dejes de ser tan idiota, y no tenemos nada de que hablar.― El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras Hermione tomaba sus maletas y se giraba a encarar al pelinaranja.

―Hermione, tu y yo sabemos que mi relación con Lavander no será eterna…―El muchacho comenzó caminar asía ella, con lo que pretendía ser un paso seductor.― En cambio tu, tienes un camino gigantesco por recorrer con el grandioso Ron.

―Dime que no hablas enserio…―Hermione había arqueado una ceja al más puro estilo Snape, cuando el muchacho estuvo lo suficiente cerca le dio un golpe seco con la maleta más pesada que cargaba.

― ¡Oye, si dolió! ¡¿Así pretendes que duremos?―

―No me jodas, yo no tengo ningún camino por recorrer con el patético Ronald Billius y si no te importa llego tarde…― El muchacho miro con resentimiento como la chica salía por la puerta hecha una furia.

― ¡Hey Hermione!― A sus espaldas la voz de Remus sonó, sin embargo la ignoro por completo bajando las escaleras por completo y llegando de nuevo a la cocina.

―Les mandare varias cartas, y tratare de venir de vez en cuando…― Hecha un rayo entro a la chimenea, lanzando previamente las maletas dentro de esta y tomando una buena cantidad de polvos Flu.― ¡Calle las Hilanderas!

En ese preciso en el que, esa ultima frase y los polvos caían al piso Sirius Black se levanto de su asiento a una velocidad increíble, echando su silla asía el piso y mirando con sorpresa hacia la chimenea. Cuando las llamas se habían levantado por completo y Hermione desaparecido a la totalidad, a Sirius se le había atorado el pie con la pata de la silla de su ahijado y caído sonoramente al piso.

― ¡¿A ti que mosca te pico? ― Los gemelos miraron entretenidos como, el último de los Black gateaba hasta la chimenea como si aún pudiera traer de vuelta a la castaña.

―Esa maldita dirección…―

* * *

**N/A: **Exigimos un premio, estamos cumpliendo con el pan diario. No ya, bueno de ante mano **P**ian **& R**ainbow saludan; estuvimos nada atareadas y muy complicadas con este nuevo capítulo, como estamos locas la inspiración llego en la bendita madrugada ° u °

En fin espero les guste mucho, dejen un comentario como la vez anterior. Recibimos una cantidad decente de comentarios realmente no podemos pedir mas pero en fin, los queremos mucho por ese animo que nos dieron de escribir más. Por cierto, perdón por no haber puesto las Advertencias en el primer capitulo, yo digo que quedaron mejor en este cap. Pero **R**ainbow y sus exigencias xD

**Sin mas, nos reportamos luego y gracias por leer.**


	3. Quítate de mi camino I

**C**apitulo**III**

**Quítate de mi camino, que no pienso parar…I**

* * *

Miraba persistentemente la chinea deseando que alguien emergiera de ella, que su vacío se recompensara con otra cosa. Que esa duda existencial desapareciera, que Molly le permitiera salir. Maldijo por lo bajo pasando una mano por su abdomen, algo abultado por la falta de ejercicio y una que otra propasada de alcohol; estaba cansado, deseaba dormir más de una hora sin tener un asqueroso sueño de Snape y Hermione haciendo _cosas_ que _en su juventud_ _él practico con constante repetición…_

Era sumamente asqueroso, por ello no había comido. Imaginar a Snape sin camisa, con unos perfectos abdominales y algo más que huesos; a Hermione sumisa, tímida y posiblemente aún dolida por aquel patán de Ron intentando llenar un vacío que no existía o simplemente otro hombre podía llenar. Uno _joven_, _más_ guapo, que no representara una _amenaza_ y fuera de un trasero sumamente pateable. Pero no aquella horrible imagen no se iba, y es que su mente era tan sucia.

―Mierda…― Se había hecho aquella imagen mental de nuevo sin tan siquiera notarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en algo que le fuera más agradable.

Sirius Black bajo los pies de la mesa cuando noto que ya había ensuciado el mantel favorito de Molly, sentándose correctamente en la silla escucho como una gran cantidad de arena caía al piso de madera. Dejo el platón de polvos flú en la mesa arrepintiéndose de haber jugado con él pues ya estaba medio vacío, se sacudió un poco y por primera vez en horas despego la vista de aquella endemoniada chimenea. Dio un rápido vistazo al curioso reloj de los Weasley, ya era muy noche y al parecer Harry no se había percatado aun de que había bajado.

Estaba aburrido y abrumado, intento recordar la última vez que había hecho algo divertido. Y dio con que Harry estaba cegado por el amor de la fémina de los Weasley y Ron era demasiado estúpido para entender su humor. Los gemelos no le prestaban la atención que merecía y ni de broma iba a hablar con Arthur. Sonrió de medio lado cuando observo su vieja chamarra de cuero en el sillón de la gran sala.

―Ni se te ocurra Sirius, no quiero que Molly nos castigue de nuevo…―La voz de Harry lo había sobresaltado de improvisto, ni siquiera se había podido levantar de la silla para tomar aquella hermosura y salir.

―Oh vamos, para mi que solo quieres quedar bien ante la suegra ¿O no?― Harry frunció el ceño, el color rojo se subía a sus mejillas y su padrino ya lo había notado.―Es solo una vuelta, estoy aburrido y no tengo ánimos de pensar…―

― ¿Tu piensas?― El muchacho sonrió triunfante recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia de no meterse más con aquel perro, Harry se acercó al sillón y tomo la vieja chamarra junto con un suéter negro que le pertenecía a él.― ¿Qué es lo que tienes?―

―Estoy preocupado…― Black noto el tono de preocupación en la voz de su ahijado, intento maquinar lo más rápido que podía en cualquier momento preguntaría por qué y quería tener un plan pues lo más seguro es que lo terminaría involucrando.―Por Hermione―

― ¿Hermione, que tiene?― Allí estaba el indudable tono paternalista, que al igual que James, Harry poseía. Sirius le quito la chamarrilla y le sonrió por encima de la oscuridad.

―Oh pues, tengo que contarte algo pero es necesario salir…―Harry no lo dudo dos veces, se coloco el suéter y se subió el cierre de aquellos jeans viejos.

―Será la misión del año…―

._._._._._._._.

Severus Snape se preguntaba que había sido de él, que tantas cosas había hecho y que tanto lo odiaba el mundo. Se miraba en el espejo intentando aguantar el asco que sentía por él mimo, las pocas e imperceptibles arrugas que su rostro empezaba a adoptar, las ojeras, las cicatrices por su blanco pecho, el tatuaje en su antebrazo y la herida que su cuello mostraba con resentimiento. Cada marca, musculo y herida le hacían pensar que debió der un asco hasta para Voldemort, lo había intentado matar y él suponía que era por algo en especial sin embargo nadie se atrevía a hablarle de ello….

El moreno limpio el paño del espejo con un brusco movimiento de su mano, se observo por un momento y noto con triunfo que el vendaje nuevo que se había colocado había permanecido limpio. La sangre por fin había terminado de brotar y sólo persistía un ardor que poco lo mareaba. Se abrocho con agilidad los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba y ajustándose el cinturón para que el pantalón negro de vestir no se le bajara abrió la puerta del baño dejando escapar todo el vapor. Miro el final del pasillo donde se suponía estaba la puerta de su habitación ahora ocupada por aquella mocosa de Gryffindor, la puerta estaba abierta y las maletas ya vacía regadas por el piso pero de la chica no había ni pistas, se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino asía la planta baja.

._._._._._._._.

Cuando había terminado de limpiar la cocina así como lavar todos los vasos y platos un hambre descomunal la invadió, recostando su rostro en la superficie de la mesa se preguntaba que debía de hacer pues el refrigerador solo contenía cosas echadas a perder, ingredientes de pociones y pociones, nada comestible o que no la matara…

Hermione suspiro una vez que sintió la mejilla dormida y disponiéndose a subir a su nueva habitación e irse a dormir sin antes haber cenado observo como de las escaleras su profesor de pociones venía. Le ofreció una sonrisa que no fue muy bien recibida y con un gruñido de parte del moreno comprendió que el hombre no quería entablar conversación o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a ella.

―Iré a cenar afuera.― Hermione se levanto como rayo de la silla y plantándose enfrente del hombre, le impidió el paso.

―Dumbledore dijo que no podíamos salir, a menos que fueran para compras o una situación de emergencia…― Snape suspiro tomando de un pequeño las llaves de la casa.

―Se lo que dijo Dumbledore, Granger y esto es una emergencia. _Tengo hambre_.― La castaña frunció el ceño y mirando la puerta corrió para recargarse en ella a lo que el hombre solo sonrió de forma torcida.

―Si me diera un poco de dinero yo podría ir a la tienda y prepararle algo, es muy peligroso que salga.― El moreno se guardo las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, y escondiendo sus manos en estos mismos miro sin importancia a la Gryffindor.

―Creo que es mucho más peligroso que una mocosa de 15 años salga a estas horas a la calle, con dinero y completamente sola.― La castaña hizo un mohín con la boca observando como el mayor se acercaba de poco a la puerta.

―Tengo 17 años y se me cuidar yo sola.― Severus quiso reír ante el tono tan infantil que la muchacha había utilizado sin embargo paro a escasos centímetros de ella, e intimidándola con la mirada suspiro.

―Me encantaría aplaudirte, pero tengo prisa― Con un leve empujón quito a la chica de su camino, tomo el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a irse.

― ¡No puede salir, se meterá en problemas!― Hermione detuvo la puerta antes de que azotara y cerrándola tras de sí noto su grave error pues sintió como una onda de viento le daba golpeaba el cuerpo con un poco de fuerza, había roto un hechizo de protección…

_―Nos meteremos en problemas…―_

* * *

**N/A: D**emonios nunca una vacaciones se me había hecho tan pesadas, tengo mudanza familiar y **Pain** _varicela_ lo cual es gracioso por que es una adolescente igual yo pero vamos, a mi ya me dio xD

Pero en fin intentare ser productiva y no sé **Pain** que suba mis cosas por mí, ya me las ingeniare para escribir y mandarle capítulos de mi historia e ideas para esta.

Espero les guste el capitulo, nos costó un poco de trabajo en especial por la mudanza de **Rainbow** pero pues la inspiración escasea y ya la próxima semana entramos a clase, bueno yo no ): pero fingiré que estudió en casa LoL

Sin más les agradece por todo, reviews, follow y favoritos ustedes con los mejores :')

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse un momento para leer :3**

**Un Review es lo único que pedimos**

**Un beso y abrazos de Rainbow & Pain**


End file.
